


Just One More

by five2ndrule



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After endgame, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short One Shot, Slightly A/U because I love messing with canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Short one shot set after Endgame. Wanda deals with her grief.(--ENDGAME SPOILERS!--)I just really needed my own type of closure. (and a happier ending, of course)





	Just One More

* * *

Wanda sat in the room that used to be theirs, the silence surrounding her echoing back from the seemingly too close walls as she stared at the pattern on the floor for the hundredth time in so many days. Sometimes she used to catch herself doing something very similar whenever Natasha would be out on a mission, floating through her own thoughts and wishing the redhead was here, remaining herself she was being silly and the Widow would be back in a few days, but now…

Things had changed a lot since Tony’s funeral. The world had changed a lot since Thanos came. 

She was back, they were all back, but most of them will never know exactly what it cost in the end. The parades, the murals, the landmarks, all the praise and thanks and love sent out to the man who gave his life to save the universe, it was all beautiful, touching, and appreciated, but she really wished they knew he wasn’t the only Avenger who didn’t come home that day, wasn’t the only one who gave everything to make sure everyone else came home.

He still got a funeral, at least, but that wasn’t an argument she was willing to start again. Not right now, anyway. She was just too damn tired. 

They had moved all operations and housing back to the Avengers tower in New York, per Fury’s request of course, so now here she was, in the very place that used to be her home, the same place she laughed and cried and shared her first kiss with the woman she loved...and it felt completely empty. Completely void of sensation and color, a mute colored world where she felt nothing at all. 

Clint had tried calling her yesterday, or maybe the day before, she wasn’t sure, all she knew was that she watched it ring for a few seconds before turning it toward the wall. She didn’t care. She was too far away now, a place they couldn’t reach, and if she had to be lonely, she would much rather do it alone.

There was a knock at the door but she didn’t stir, didn’t even bother looking up from her misery as the person waited, their energy reaching out to her and letting her know exactly who it was without asking, but there was something else too, a shifting encompassing them that she couldn’t quite place, something she didn’t recognize at all. 

“Wanda.” Strange’s voice tapped along her brain a few times before she actually acknowledged its existence, pulling her back into an all too real reality that she no longer wanted to be a part of.

“Not now, Stephen.” She heard herself say, the words seeming as far away as her mind was now. 

“It is important.” He insisted. “Otherwise I would not have come, you know that.”

“Yes.” She agreed, not really putting too much thought into it as her powers reached out to unlock the door, the heavy thing opening with little effort as she stayed unblinking and still watching the carpet.

“Thank you.” The tall man smiled but made no move to enter the room as he watched the witch nod once. “And may I say, you don’t look well...”

“You said it was important?” The Sokovian’s tone was harsher than she intended as she cut him off, her patience thin while her eyes moved to the picture of Nat across from her on the dresser, retracing every line and wrinkle as she mentally started drifting off once again. Wanda had taken it on their way to Wakanda, a time which now seemed both near and so very long ago...the assassin’s platinum blonde dyed locks tucked behind one ear as she laughed at something Sam had said while they were warming up, the lost sound bouncing around her brain and making her forget about...

“It is.” The doctor nodded, pulling her back once again. “Captain Rogers and I…”

“I do not care.” The witch stated, her voice low as a whisper as her eyes flashed crimson at being interrupted from her fantasies once more. “If you came to talk about the Avengers…” She spit the name out as if it were vile. “I really do not care.”

“Actually, it’s more about the portals, really.”

“Portals?” Wanda finally turned to face the doorway, her confused, tear swollen eyes narrowing suddenly. “Stephen, why would I care about…” She watched as his hands moved, the glowing symbols appearing behind him before the circle opened completely, a dull, grey world appearing on the other side.

“Just one more.” He smiled, stepping aside as the now almost fully red haired woman stepped forward, looking a little older and tired than Wanda remembered, but still as perfect when she smiled as the last time she saw her. 

“Natasha?” Her hand went to her mouth, but she did not, could not move as the tears ran freely now, the other woman’s name catching in her throat the second time she tried to say it, her body too afraid to move toward the figure in case it was simply another self made illusion as her other hand gripped the bed spread tightly, glowing and unwilling to give up hope that this could actually be…

“Hey, baby.” Natasha’s already low voice was raw and cracked as she took another small step forward, her own tears reflecting the ones across from her while her lip trembled slightly. “I missed you.”

“Natasha…” Wanda managed the full word this time, choking back against the flood as she rushed toward her love, her weaken knees giving out on the way and dropping her to the floor only to be caught by the strong arms she knew so very well. “Natasha.” She buried her head in the redhead’s chest, sobs rocking both their bodies as they returned to where they belonged. 

“I’ll leave you two to it, then.” Stephen smiled, blinking away his own tears as he leaned forward to grab the door handle, catching the soft “Thank you” whispered his way and winking at the Widow in response before shutting the door, leaving them alone and finally safe from the world. 

They stayed that way, entangled and engulfed in each other, swaying in tune with every emotion pouring forth, fingers gripped tightly onto each others clothing as if to keep each other here as whispered words flowed between, words of love, promises and maybe most importantly, relief to fill the other’s space once again.

“Are you almost ready to get up, babe?” Natasha spoke first after so many minutes, always the more grounded and calm of the two, brushing the taller woman’s hair back over her shoulder as the witch’s face stayed buried in her neck and smiling as she felt the head shake against her skin. “No hurry.” She reassured her love, kissing Wanda’s temple and pulling her impossibly closer. “No hurry at all.” She promised, silently thanking Steve and Strange and anyone else who would listen again as she finally held the woman she loved again after so long.

She had waited five years for this moment, after all. The rest of the world could wait a little longer. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm not saying this is possible, but I am saying it's not totally impossible, okay? I miss Nat. I don't hate Tony, but they really did Nat comparatively dirty in Endgame. (Don't get me started) Although I am glad we got to see a little bit of fun Nat again. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, (I woulda done our girl better) I'm just borrowing them for a bit. 
> 
> All thoughts and comments are welcome as always. You guys are the best. :D
> 
> Disagree with my Endgame thoughts? That is completely fair. Let's have a friendly discussion.


End file.
